justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Little Apple
) |image = |game = |artist = Chopsticks Brothers ( ) |year = 2014 |mode = Duet |dg = / |nogm = 6 per coach |pc = Blue/Red |gc = Red/Yellow |lc = Red |pictos = 137 |nowc = LittleAppleCHN |audio = |perf = Aritz Lopez (P1) Monica Wilson (P2)}} "Little Apple" (" ") by Chopsticks Brothers ( ) is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 '''is a man with aqua hair tied in a ponytail. He is in a dark blue jacket with orange and yellow sleeves which covers a yellow top. He also wears a pair of orange shorts, as well as a pair of dark blue shoes with yellow buckles. He appears to resemble Sir Isaac Newton. P2 '''P2 '''is a woman with dark blue hair. Her hair is covered by an orange hat which is in the shape of a leaf. She is in a costume which resembles an apple core - red apple skin and a yellow patch with two seeds. She is also wearing a pair of red high heels. littleapplechn_coach_1_big.png|P1 littleapplechn_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The routine takes place in a fantasy orchard painted with bright colors. There is a giant purple yellow-eyed octopus with pink-and-purple tentacles basking in the ocean behind an apple tree with teal leaves and a multicolored stem. The sky behind the coaches is orange, and orange rainbows are seen constantly materializing. During each chorus, the background also switches to a night scheme in the same orchard. The starry night sky shows planets and other space elements, as well as bright jets of colored light. The coaches are then seen performing on the surface of the Earth. Multicolored stripes also dance across the dance floor. A bright light show can also be seen in the background. During the instrumental bridge, the background switches into a rotating apple in the same starry night sky with leaves orbiting it and colorful streaks flying out of the apple. The routine ends with apples dropping to fill the screen with a rumble effect. Gold Moves There are 6 '''Gold Moves per coach in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Punch the air with your left arm and put the right one on your hip. Gold Moves 2, 4 and 5: Open your arms in a Y pose. Gold Move 6: * P1: Point your left arm to the sky and put your right arm on your hip. * P2: Same as P1 but in the opposite direction. * This is the final move in the routine oie_QkVeJ2yijJgL.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1/P2) oie_h5LBeQHKKwDQ.png|Gold Moves 2, 4 and 5 (P1/P2) oie_45NLiq1yGfTI.png|Gold Move 6 (P2) oie_xchFbUFDzRCC.png|Gold Move 6 (P1) LA GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game LA GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 4 and 5 in-game LA GM3.gif|Gold Move 6 in-game Trivia *P2 came presumably from an apple core, but the apple which P1 threw to the ground was not finished or even at the core yet. **Also, when he took a bite out of the apple, it had no bite marks. * The apple that P1 bites at the beginning of the routine is a 2D picture and not a real apple. *The routine uses most of the choreography from the music video. *The coaches represent the moment that Sir Isaac Newton discovered the gravity. *Sometimes P2's dress will ride up and reveal a pair of black boy shorts. *This is the first Asian-exclusive track to be found in the Just Dance Now files. *Two beta pictograms are present in the song's Just Dance Now files; the first one portrays P1 sitting and P2 getting up, and the second one shows both coaches moving their arms as if they were waking up. This likely means that the routine was supposed to start in a different manner. *P1's hair and the top of his outfit glitches out sometimes **His hair will glitch from turquoise to light pink **The top of his outfit will glitch from yellow to blue Gallery LittleAppleNOW.jpg|''Little Apple'' (小苹果) Menu2.png|''Little Apple'' on the 舞力全开2015 menu littleapplechn_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Little Apple Gameplay.png|Gameplay Little Apple First And Second Coaches.png|Coaches pictos-sprite LittleAppleCHN.png|Pictograms Pictos-sprite_LittleAppleBETA.png|Beta pictogram 1 little apple beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 2.59.18 PM.png|Behind the scenes Videos Chopsticks Brothers - Little Apple (Official Video) Little Apple - Chopstick Brothers 舞力全开2015 Just Dance Now - Little Apple Little Apple Gameplay (1080p) - Just Dance Vitality School References Site Navigation es:Little Apple Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Chinese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Aritz Lopez Category:Monica Wilson Category:Console Exclusives